La fin de l'Histoire
by SakuraCheney
Summary: La vie est un jeu, la mort une conscience... L'on pense échapper le destin, mais les aiguilles de la montre tourne toujours, sans jamais s'arrêter. Tous ceux que tu aimes disparaîtront, tous ceux qui t'aime te perdrons. Adieu petite fée. (Divers évènements du dernier arc du manga, avec Lucy, particulièrement avec la Fairy Sphère. Grey n'était pas là lors de la réécriture du livre)


Peu à peu, la chaleur gagnait son corps. Lucy était là, étendue au sol, Happy à ses côtés. Doucement, l'étrange marque rouge s'étendait, s'enroulant sur son bras et grimpant lentement jusqu'à son épaule. Ses veines palpitaient, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait sur un cri muet. Happy la regardait se tordre de douleur. Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait réécrit le livre d'END. Et elle en payait le prix. Les larmes s'écoulaient sur son visage et ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit Happy devant elle. Un sourire faible et douloureux étira ses lèvres. Un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant. Le petit chat bleu voulu poser une patte sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, mais recula en lâchant un couinement de douleur. Elle était bouillante. Si seulement Grey était là pour la rafraîchir… Mais le mage de glace avait dû se battre. Il avait longuement hésité face à l'état de Lucy, mais celle-ci lui avait assuré que tout se passerai bien. Mais là, maintenant, en voyant son ami inquiet pour elle, en voyant Happy pleurer pour elle, Lucy s'en voulu. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas la force. Lentement, ses paupières se firent lourdes et un voile rouge couvrit ses yeux tandis qu'elle sombrait doucement dans l'inconscience. Le livre s'évapora sous les yeux du petit exceed bleu tandis qu'il hurlait le nom de son amie.

 _Tout ne fait que commencer._

Le combat était enfin fini. Tout était enfin terminé. Zeleph avait été vaincu grâce à Mavis, Acnologia avait perdu et les dragons slayers avaient pu retourner auprès de leurs amis. Natsu regardait autour de lui. Gadjeel était avec Levy et Panther Lily, Grey était entouré de Léon et Juvia… Ses amis étaient là, mais ELLE manquait à l'appel. Il tourna nerveusement sur lui-même, jetant des regards aux alentours, cherchant son ami aux ailes d'anges ou sa nakama blonde, mais aucun des deux n'étaient présent. Il se releva en titubant, son corps le faisant atrocement souffrir, mais il avança lentement, un pas après l'autre. La ville était à moitié détruite, mais les habitants semblaient joyeux. Les mages déambulaient dans les rues, le sourire aux lèvres, des rires soulagés s'échappant de leurs gorges. La fumée des récents combats s'élevait au-dessus des habitations, se mêlant au blanc laiteux du ciel. Un rayon de soleil se fraya un chemin à travers les nuages, illuminant Magnolia. Un nouveau jour se levait. Mais Natsu n'avait pas le temps d'observer cette vue sublime. Ses pas retentissaient sur les pavés, se mêlant aux éclats de joie et de rire environnants. Les rues et avenues se suivaient, mais toujours aucunes traces de sa nakama constellationniste. Une place se présenta à son regard et enfin il put voir son ami aux poils bleus voler à quelques mètres du sol. Il ne pouvait distinguer son visage, ni même ce que le petit neko regardait, mais quelque chose se brisa en lui, sans même savoir pourquoi. Il s'approcha lentement et put discerner les perles salines qui lentement coulaient le long des joues de l'exceed. L'odeur salée le rebuta, mais il continua pourtant de marcher vers lui. Ses yeux suivirent le regard du chat angelot et se fixèrent finalement sur une masse inerte au sol. Il pouvait voir les cheveux blonds, éparpillés au sol, une main fine et blanche, crispée sur les dalles de pierres. Ses pas se firent plus hésitants, ses jambes tremblantes, sa tête commençant à tourner. Il se laissa finalement tomber à genoux près du corps inerte, et posa une main sur son épaule, la retournant doucement face à lui. Elle était en vie. Un soupir de soulagement traversa ses lèvres. Elle était vivante. Son regard se perdit sur son visage. Son front était couvert d'une fine couche de sueur et sa température corporelle était bien trop élevée, même lui pouvait le sentir. Happy se posa doucement à ses côtés, les larmes coulant toujours. Natsu ouvrit les bras, les tendant vers son ami qui se réfugia dedans, le serrant faiblement de ses petites pattes.

" **Tout va bien Happy… C'est fini…** " murmura le mage de feu.

Le chat releva la tête vers lui, les yeux encore luisants de larmes, avant de s'écarter. Natsu le regarda quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur Lucy. Il passa un bras sous sa nuque et l'autre sous sa cuisse et prit lentement le chemin de la guilde, grimaçant à chaque pas. Oui, tout était fini…

 _Était-ce le début de la fin ?_

Le noir environnant était silencieux. Lucy regardait droit devant elle. Elle ne pouvait rien discerner. Elle sentait seulement le sol sous ses jambes. Un sol couvert d'une herbe aussi noire que l'environnement. Sa main, dans un geste mécanique, arrachait l'herbe, qui immédiatement repoussait. Le silence était étouffant. Les battements de son cœur l'assourdissaient. Un bruissement sur sa droite fut le seul autre bruit qu'elle entendait. Elle tourna lentement la tête, mais rien n'était visible. Elle dirigea de nouveau son regard droit devant elle et tomba nez à nez avec elle-même. Etait-ce elle ou un reflet ? Elle l'ignorait. Un sourire étendit les lèvres roses de la Lucy face à elle. Sourire qu'elle ne lui rendit pas. Sourire qu'elle n'avait même pas effectué. Les lèvres s'entrouvrirent lentement, laissant échapper des paroles acides.

" _**Tu le sais Lucy. Tu le sais.**_ "

" **Je sais quoi ?** "

" _**Les ténèbres l'emporteront. Tu ne peux lutter. Tu es la lumière, mais il n'y a pas de lumière sans ombre.**_ "

Les mots s'étaient faits doux, tels une caresse aimante. La main de son reflet se leva lentement et Lucy en fit de même, perdant contrôle sur son propre corps. Leurs deux mains se touchèrent lentement, et ce fut un électrochoc pour Lucy. Elle voulu retirer sa main, mais celle de son alter-ego la retint fortement, serrant ses phalanges et faisant craquer ses os. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche, retentissant dans l'air vide. La seconde Lucy reprit la parole, aussi coupante que le fil d'un rasoir.

" _**Tu ne peut pas t'échapper. Tu resteras avec moi. Je me réveillerai, en temps voulu.**_ "

L'espace vide s'estompa et laissa doucement la place à une luminosité aveuglante. Lucy ferma les yeux tandis que tout disparaissait autour d'elle.

 _On ne fuit pas son destin._

Happy rentra doucement dans l'infirmerie de la guilde. Son ami aux cheveux roses était là, comme toujours depuis que l'infirmerie avait été remise en état et que Lucy y avait été transférée. Le petit chat se posa près de ses deux amis. Ils semblaient si paisibles, endormis ensemble, main dans la main. Paisibles, si l'on ne prenait pas en compte le fait que Lucy dormait depuis trois jours et qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert l'œil une fois. Un soupire franchit les babines du neko bleu. La bataille était finie… Mais quelque chose lui disait que tout n'était pas fini pour autant… Un gémissement s'éleva dans la petite salle blanche et Happy jeta un coup d'œil sur le lit ou reposait la mage constellationniste. Il put voir la jeune femme papillonner des cils quelques instants, avant d'ouvrir les yeux. La petite boule de poil bleue fondit sur la blonde, se réfugiant dans son giron en sanglotant.

" **Louchy !** "

La mage aux étoiles le cueillit dans ses bras fins et le serra tendrement contre elle, étouffant les sanglots du chat.

 _Le futur est déjà écrit._

Ce fut l'odeur saline ainsi que les petits couinements d'Happy qui éveillèrent le dragon slayer endormi près de Lucy. En voyant que la main de cette dernière n'était plus dans la sienne, le jeune mage paniqua et se releva brutalement, avant d'apercevoir celle-ci assise, Happy confortablement installé dans sa poitrine opulente. Il bloqua sur cette image, admirant le profil de la jeune femme face à lui. Elle était en contrejour, et la lumière du soleil faisait briller ses cheveux comme de longs filins d'or. Ses cils qui battaient lentement et son sourire éblouissant, l'aura lumineuse qui sembla l'entourer. Elle ressemblait à un ange. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la détaillait ainsi. Qu'il la détaillait autrement que comme une amie ou coéquipière. Qu'il la voyait comme une femme, tout simplement. Il ne voyait pas une simple camarade, comme Erza ou Mirajane, ou encore une sœur, tel que Lisanna. Non, il voyait une femme. Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer et son cœur s'emballer. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de réaction avec une fille, et il ne la comprenait pas. C'était une première pour lui, autant sentimentalement que physiquement, et tout allait bien trop vite pour qu'il n'appréhende tout ce flot d'information qui lui montait à la tête. Il vit la jeune femme lentement tourner la tête dans sa direction et son souffle se coupa. Elle était belle de profil, mais de face, c'était une déesse. Même s'il l'avait toujours trouvée belle, il ne s'était rendu compte que maintenant de sa vraie beauté. Ses joues s'empourprèrent encore plus et il détourna le regard, gêné. Il parvint finalement à reprendre ses esprits et offrit à la jeune femme un grand sourire. Celle-ci le lui rendit et ce fut comme si rien n'était arrivé. Comme si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve.

 _Et on ne change pas son avenir._

Les jours s'écoulèrent lentement à la suite de la bataille finale. La guilde fut reconstruite, les habitants de Magnolia participèrent même à sa reconstruction. Puis, les mages aidèrent à la reconstruction de la ville même. Après tout, il y avait beaucoup de travail ! Magnolia était en ruine, tout comme le port d'Hargeon. Lucy était tranquillement assise au bar, sirotant un verre de jus en profitant de sa pause. Pause de courte durée puisque deux mages décidèrent, une fois de plus, qu'il était temps de se chercher des noises. Au moins, les choses ne changeaient pas, et la rivalité entre Natsu et Grey était restée purement amicale, malgré les récentes découvertes sur le mage de feu. Lucy soupira en regardant ce désolant spectacle. Bien qu'ils aient passé bon nombre d'épreuves ensembles, bien qu'ils aient vaincu bon nombre d'ennemis… Leurs insultes restaient toujours au même niveau et s'en était désespérant. Lucy aperçut Levy assise à une table un peu plus loin, le bras du dragon slayer d'acier entourant ses épaules dans un geste possessif, et sourit, attendrie. Au moins, lui il n'était pas trop bête et avait sût se déclarer à la mage linguiste. La mage aux clés vit son amie aux cheveux bleus lui faire signe de venir, et elle se leva, prenant son verre, avant de se diriger vers la table des deux tourtereaux. Elle n'était qu'à quelques pas de leur table lorsqu'elle sentit son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine. Elle s'appuya sur la table la plus proche, tentant de reprendre son souffle, sous le regard inquiet et surpris de Levy. Sa vue se troubla quelques instants avant de se rétablir. La jeune femme se redressa, de nouveau en pleine forme, et rejoignit son amie, s'installant à ses côtés et entamant une discussion passionnante sur le dernier livre qu'elle avait lu. Pourtant, en son for intérieur, elle s'inquiétait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Non, la première fois, c'était chez elle, dans sa salle de bain. Elle s'était alors retenue au lavabo et avait jeté un œil au miroir. Ce n'était pas elle qu'elle voyait dedans. Ou du moins, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Ses cheveux avait pris la teinte de la cendre, quelques mèches blondes se promenant encore par-ci par-là, ses yeux autrefois d'une douce nuance chocolat avait viré à un noir obsidienne, uniquement tranchés par une perle rouge sang qui brillait au fond de son regard. Sa peau était devenue pâle, presque translucide, et une fine marque rouge grimpait lentement le long de son bras, tel du lierre, ornant finalement sa joue droite. Ses veines palpitaient, son cœur se serrait. Non, ce n'était pas elle. Le sourire qu'elle avait aperçu ce jour-là, dans ce miroir, n'était pas le sien. Un sourire froid, glaçant et mortel. Un sourire empoisonné. Elle secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées de son esprit, et se focalisa sur sa discussion avec la petite bleue.

 _Tu peux toujours fuir, le temps te rattraperas et moi avec._

Les jours passèrent encore. Natsu passait la plus grande partie de son temps-libre avec Lucy, effectuant des missions avec cette dernière. Ces derniers temps, ils envisageaient même de partir effectuer la mission de 100 ans, eux, l'équipe la plus puissante de Fairy Tail. Seulement… Il avait remarqué, à force de rester à ses côtés, que quelque chose en elle avait changé. Elle n'était plus comme avant. Comme si quelqu'un ou _quelque chose_ était constamment avec elle. Elle faisait de plus en plus de malaises, il y assistait souvent, même si elle lui répondait à chaque fois que ce n'était rien de plus que des petites carences de magie et qu'elle allait vite aller mieux. Toujours la même excuse. Pourtant… Elle n'était plus la même. Elle s'énervait bien plus facilement et semblait toujours à fleur de peau, elle restait souvent à l'écart, elle le jetait bien plus violemment qu'avant lorsqu'il venait s'inviter chez elle… Et même physiquement elle avait un quelque chose de différent… Lorsqu'il dormait avec elle et qu'il passait une main dans ses doux cheveux couleur des blés, il pouvait entrapercevoir une mèche de couleur cendre. Elle n'avait jamais eu les cheveux de cette couleur, et il le savait bien étant donné qu'il profitait toujours de son sommeil pour tripoter ses longues mèches blondes et soyeuses. Il voyait aussi, lorsqu'elle s'énervait, un faible changement dans ses yeux, qui passaient alors du marron chocolat au noir profond. Ces changements, autant d'humeur que physique, et aussi infimes soient-ils, avaient un impact sur lui. Sa Luce changeait depuis le dernier combat, et ça ne lui paraissait pas normal. Il jeta un regard sur elle. Elle était assise au fond de la guilde, un verre de jus dans une main et un livre dans l'autre. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et Natsu fronça les siens par réflexe. Grey en profita pour lui donner un coup qui le fit voler à travers la guilde. Alors qu'il se relevait, il entendit la voix perçante de Levy.

" **Lucy ?!** "

Son corps agit plus vite que son esprit et il se releva brutalement, regardant dans la direction de la blonde. Celle-ci était allongée au sol, ses cheveux blonds devant le visage et montrant ainsi des racines cendrées. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Il vit Levy agenouillée près d'elle, levant une main et la posant doucement sur son épaule, avant de reculer, une grimace de douleur peinte sur le visage. Natsu se précipita vers elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle était bouillante. Pas étonnant que Levy ne puisse pas la toucher. Contrairement à lui, elle n'était pas immunisée à la chaleur. Natsu la porta doucement et la monta à l'infirmerie, l'inquiétude le prenant à la gorge. Pourtant, aussi vite que cette crise était venue, elle était repartie et Lucy le rejoignit en bas. Les mages se précipitèrent vers elle, la noyant sous les questions, auxquelles la jeune mage répondit, lassée. Seul Natsu l'observait de loin. Sa peau avait pâli, des cernes étaient apparus sous ses yeux et ses cheveux s'étaient encore ternis. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce soir, malgré ses protestations, il la suivrait chez elle.

 _Le lapin blanc court, montre en main. Et pourtant, tout n'était qu'un rêve. Réminiscences de l'enfance… La vérité est qu'il se fit couper la tête._

Lucy regardait la guilde, blasée. Elle se leva finalement et posa son verre vide sur la table avant de se diriger vers la sortie, sans même prendre la peine de saluer ses amis. Elle ne sentit pas le regard de Natsu sur son dos, pas même durant le trajet. Elle pénétra dans son appartement et se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain, négligeant même d'enlever ses bottes. Ses clés finirent leur courses parterre, ainsi que son haut et sa jupe. Elle contempla son reflet dans la glace. Ce n'était pas réellement son reflet qu'elle voyait, une fois de plus. Son regard descendit sur son épaule, où la marque rouge s'étendait lentement. La voix de son reflet s'éleva doucement, résonant dans la salle d'eau.

" _**Tu comptes résister encore longtemps ? Je te l'ai dit, dès que je le voudrais, je prendrais le contrôle.**_ "

Lucy serra les poings, faisant blanchir ses phalanges.

" **Que tu croies ! Natsu saura que tu n'es pas moi !** " lança-t-elle acerbe, les dents serrées.

Son image lui rendit un sourire sardonique, faisant pâlir la constellationniste.

" _**Alors je n'aurais qu'a commencer avec lui.**_ " susurra-t-elle.

Lucy sentit la colère, la haine et la peur l'envahir. Qu' _Elle_ touche Natsu ?! Non, hors de question ! Son poing s'écrasa contre la surface réfléchissante, la faisant voler en éclat dans un bruit de verre brisé. La douleur se fraya péniblement un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau tandis que son sang gouttait lentement, s'écrasant sur les débris du miroir qui jonchait le sol. Lucy regarda sa main, des morceaux du miroir brisé s'étant incrustés dans ses chairs meurtris. Elle soupira et nettoya ses blessures avant de se coucher, un bandage sur la main. Elle ne remarqua pas sa fenêtre ouverte, ni même l'ombre qui disparut dans la nuit.

 _Le sang coulera, ton cœur noircira, tout tu perdras._

Natsu courrait à en perdre haleine. Avait-il bien entendu ? Lucy qui parlait avec quelqu'un dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris leur discussion, si ce n'était qu'elle tentait d'empêcher quelque chose de terrible d'arriver, qu'ils étaient tous en danger et que lui-même, plus particulièrement, était visé. Il rentra chez lui, troublé, les pensées en vrac. Le mage de feu se coucha, sans même se changer et s'endormit rapidement, Happy roulé en boule à ses pieds.

 _Le soleil d'or dans le ciel écarlate, le feu qui lentement se répandait, la fumée s'élevant dans les cieux. Elle, seule, debout, au milieu des corps inertes. Ses amis, ses coéquipiers, sa famille. Les hurlements de souffrance, de peur et de tristesse. Le sang qui tâchait ses longs cheveux. Les larmes qui dévalaient son visage impassible. La peur. Elle semblait effrayée mais si froide. Il voulait l'approcher, la prendre dans ses bras et la rassurer, mais chaque pas l'éloignait d'elle. Elle se tourna pourtant vers lui et ses yeux se fermèrent tandis que son corps tombait lentement vers le sol, s'écrasant dans un bruit mat. Ses mots furent portés par le vent et atteignirent ses oreilles, le faisant hurler de détresse._

 _"_ _ **Pardonne moi… Natsu…**_ _"_

Natsu se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné et il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Happy dormait toujours paisiblement au pied du lit, et le rosé envia presque ce calme. Il ferma les yeux et les dernières images de son cauchemar surgirent dans sa tête, le faisant trembler. Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_? Un cauchemar bien trop réel. L'odeur du brûlé, du sang et des larmes avait semblé agresser ses sens. Pourtant, ce n'était pas réel…

 _Même l'Amour ne saurait te préserver._

Lorsque Lucy se réveilla ce matin-là, quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Natsu n'était pas chez elle, mais ça, encore, c'était normal. Elle lui avait défendu de venir et après plusieurs rejets, il s'y était fait. Non, ce qui n'allait pas, c'était _Elle_. Lucy se leva lentement, se prépara avec la même lenteur puis attrapa ses clés. Elle les regarda longuement et les jeta au sol, les faisant glisser sous son lit tandis qu'un sourire suffisant prenait place sur son visage. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle accrocha seulement son fouet à sa ceinture et se dirigea vers le grand bâtiment de la guilde, une perle rouge sang au fond des yeux. Arrivée à l'auberge de Fairy Tail, elle ouvrit la porte et traversa la bataille qui y faisait rage, ne prenant même pas la peine d'éviter les mages. La blonde s'installa finalement au bar et commanda sa boisson habituelle qu'elle sirota lentement, une fois servie. _Elle_ avait raison, c'était vraiment une guilde de malade. Un sourire froid prit place sur ses lèvres. _Parfait_ … Elle termina son verre rapidement, ignorant les appels de Levy. Elle s'en fichait bien de cette bouquineuse aux cheveux bleus. Le verre tinta lorsqu'elle le posa sur le bar et son regard vide se posa sur la guilde, passant d'un mage à l'autre. Que pouvait-elle bien faire pour tout enclencher ? _Elle_ résistait encore, malgré qu' _Elle_ ait perdu, et ça l'empêchait d'agir à sa guise. Si seulement quelque chose pouvait faire tout démarrer. Son regard se posa sur _son_ équipe. Peut-être que ça, ça pouvait fonctionner. Natsu et Grey se massait la tête, une belle bosse chacun. Titania venait de leur asséner un sacré coup pour qu'ils arrêtent leurs disputes débiles. Un mauvais sourire s'installa sur le visage de constellationniste de Fairy Tail. Un sourire qu' _Elle_ n'aurait jamais eu. Elle se leva du bar, poussant légèrement son verre qui alla se briser aux pieds de la barmaid aux cheveux argentés. Une bonne chose de faite. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la table de l'équipe la plus puissante de la guilde, ne résistant pas au plaisir de faire quelques mauvais coups en chemin. Wakaba et Macao louchaient encore sur la poitrine de Kinana qui déambulait au milieu des mages, un plateau en main ? Lucy fit un discret croche-pied à cette dernière, qui chuta lourdement sur la table des deux mages vétérans, qui eux se prirent les verres qu'elle transportait. Kanna qui buvait un tonneau, assise sur une table ? La blonde la bouscula, toujours aussi discrètement, la faisant avaler de travers. Elle s'éloigna tandis que la mage aux cartes crachait ses poumons, recrachant ainsi sa boisson sur Elfman qui sauta sur la table en hurlant qu'il était un homme avant de se faire assommer par Nab qui lança qu'il n'allait pas trouver de boulot au milieu de tout ce bordel. Une énième bagarre démarra dans le bâtiment, mais celle-ci avait été démarré, quoique très finement, par Lucy Heartfilia. Personne ne s'en doutait, si ce n'était Natsu qui la fixait depuis un bon moment, les sourcils froncés. Lucy croisa son regard et lui sourit. Pourtant, ce sourire n'avait rien de chaleureux, rien d'amical, et Natsu frissonna. La bagarre continua tandis que Lucy s'éclipsait, rentrant chez elle.

Happy était assis près de son ami, savourant un poisson lorsqu'il vit Lucy entrer. Elle se dirigea directement au bar et ignora les appels de Levy. Le petit chat bleu vit Natsu regarder Lucy, les sourcils froncés et il fit de même, scrutant chaque expression, chaque geste de la jeune femme. Il la vit semer la pagaille, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Puis, elle sortit tandis que Happy et Natsu la suivait du regard. Happy était inquiet. Depuis quelques temps, elle semblait être deux Lucy. Il y avait la _vraie_ Lucy, celle qui était sa maman, et l' _Autre_ Lucy, celle qui venait tout juste de sortir. Cette Lucy là n'était pas sa mère, s'était une _mauvaise_ Lucy, et il ne l'aimait pas. Il se tourna vers Natsu. Celui-ci était aussi surpris que lui. Ou peut-être était-ce autre chose que de la surprise, comme s'il savait déjà. Happy secoua la tête. Non, il ne devait pas douter de ses amis, c'était mal. Il voleta jusqu'au bar où Mirajane l'accueillit chaleureusement, lui servant un poisson avant de repartir répondre aux commandes. Lorsque le petit neko bleu se tourna vers Natsu, il pu voir que ce dernier n'était plus là. L'exceed fut surpris quelques secondes, mais l'appel de l'estomac fit son office et il se jeta sur son met favori, laissant ses pensées de côté.

Natsu rentrait lentement chez lui, une fine bruine tombant sur la ville. Un caillou lui barra la route et heurta son pied, se faisant éjecter par le jeune homme. Le mage de feu se laissa finalement tomber au bord de la falaise près de sa petite maison, ses jambes se balançant lentement dans le vide et ses cheveux flottant doucement dans l'air frais du soir. Il réfléchissait à la jeune femme, enfin plutôt à lui-même en fait. Depuis quelques temps, il éprouvait des sentiments plus forts que l'amitié envers la jeune mage aux esprits. Il avait déjà compris. Il avait beau avoir l'air bête, ou même l'être, il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour la blonde, Mirajane l'avait bien aidé à ce sujet. Il soupira de nouveau en fermant les yeux, laissant le vent souffler sur son visage et l'herbe humide chatouiller ses mains. Il avait encore le temps pour tout comprendre. Oui, il avait sûrement le temps.

 _Le temps est impitoyable. Le monde s'écroule plus vite qu'on ne le pense._

Personne n'avait compris ce qui c'était passé. La guilde ne pouvait lui faire face. Ils pensaient tous qu'après Zeleph rien de pire ne pourrait arriver. C'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Mais ce n'était pas la réalité. Le soleil d'or dans le ciel écarlate, le feu qui lentement se répandait, la fumée s'élevant dans les cieux. Elle, seule, debout, au milieu des corps inertes. Ses amis, ses coéquipiers, sa famille. Les hurlements de souffrance, de peur et de tristesse. Le sang qui tâchait ses longs cheveux. Les larmes qui dévalaient son visage impassible. Ils essayaient de la combattre, mais comment attaquer une amie ?... Même si la jeune femme face à eux n'avait plus rien de leur amie. De longs cheveux de cendre, une peau pâle, presque diaphane. Ses yeux noirs d'encre, ce rictus mauvais. Et cette souillure, qui grimpait le long de son bras, telle du lierre. Elle n'était pas celle qu'ils connaissaient. Ils ne pouvaient la combattre, mais elle ne se privait pas pour les attaquer de toutes sa puissance. Ce n'était plus sa magie céleste d'ailleurs. Ses esprits étaient enfermés dans leur monde, incapable de sortir. Même Loki, avec toute sa force et son statut de chef des douze clés d'or, ne pouvait s'en échapper.

Natsu regardait la jeune femme frapper ses amis sans pitié. Pourtant, les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues…elle était pleinement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, mais son corps l'exécutait sans remords. Il avait mal partout, tout son corps le lançait. Mais le pire était son cœur. Il avait l'impression de sentir son cœur se briser, qu'il allait lâcher. Il voyait celle qu'il aimait battre tous ses amis, ceux qu'elle aimait. Sa famille. La famille qu'elle avait toujours voulue et qu'il lui avait donné. Elle se tourna finalement vers lui, debout au milieu des corps inerte de ses amis. Ses yeux noirs virèrent lentement dans cette douce nuance chocolat alors que de nouvelles perles d'eau salée coulaient de ses yeux. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres avant de fermer les yeux tandis que son corps tombait lentement vers le sol, s'écrasant dans un bruit mat. Ses mots furent portés par le vent et atteignirent ses oreilles, le faisant hurler de détresse.

" **Pardonne-moi… Natsu…** "

Natsu se releva précipitamment avant s'écrouler au sol sous la douleur. Il se traîna pourtant vers elle, usant de ses mains pour enfoncer ses doigts dans la terre meuble, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps sous les regards désespérés de ses amis. Il parvint finalement aux côtés de sa belle. Elle était là, allongée dans une marre vermeille. Ses mains posées sur son ventre d'où le liquide rouge s'écoulait. Sa respiration était faible, ses yeux entrouverts, les lèvres tremblantes. Il posa une main sur la plaie, en larme et prit une des mains fine et recouverte de sang de la jeune femme. Il compressait la plaie, espérant arrêter le sang qui coulait. Il vit la blonde relever faiblement une main, la posant sur sa joue mouillée. Elle pleurait elle aussi, les larmes coulant tout autant que son liquide vital. Ses mots furent comme un poignard qu'on lui enfonçait dans le cœur, transperçant son être. Sa vie s'écroula lentement en même temps que ses larmes.

" **P-pardon Natsu… J-Je t'aime…** "

Sa main glissa lentement de celle du mage de feu alors que ses yeux se fermaient. Il agrippa sa main, essayant de la retenir alors que des hurlements sortaient de sa gorge.

" **N-non ! Lucy ! J-Je t'aime !** "

Il prit le corps inerte et déjà froid de Lucy dans ses bras, le serrant contre son torse chaud. Il entendit distinctement les battements lents du cœur de la jeune femme. Puis finalement, ce fut le néant. Il crut entendre son propre cœur s'arrêter alors qu'un nouveau cri de détresse traversa l'air, se faisant entendre dans tout Magnolia, mêlé des sanglots de ses camarades. Ses larmes glissaient lentement le long de sa peau, mélangées au sang vermeil et s'écrasait sur le visage désormais impassible de la jeune mage blonde. Natsu n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur. Une douleur du cœur. Il releva la tête vers Happy, celui-ci pleurant aussi à chaude larmes. Le petit chat voulu s'approcher mais le mage de feu le repoussa. Il était vide en lui, il ne voulait personne en dehors de Lucy. Il resserra son étreinte sur Lucy, fermant les yeux. Il voulait se réveiller, que tout ne soit rien de plus qu'un rêve, que rien ne soit réel. Il entendait le rire de la mage aux étoiles, ses colères, ses pleurs et ses sermons, sa voix, sa joie de vivre, tout ce qu'elle était pour lui. La vie et le bonheur. Il rouvrit doucement les yeux et les baissa sur le visage de celle qu'il aimait. Elle n'était plus que tristesse et mort. Il caressa doucement sa joue, remettant une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Sa lumière était éteinte, son étoile était morte et lui était parti avec lui. Elle lui avait volé son cœur et sa vie. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, dépourvue de vie. Roméo et Juliette, tragédie d'amour. Leur vie n'avait pas pu continuer, leur chemin se croiser. Il ne se reverraient que dans longtemps, trop pour lui…

" **Adieu… Lucy…** " murmura-t-il doucement en fermant les yeux.

Il voulait la rejoindre… Il allait la rejoindre.

 _Le poison qui se répand dans tout le cœur est appelé Amour._


End file.
